Human navigation systems exist which track the motion of a pedestrian as he moves through space. These navigation systems can be made small enough to be wearable by the pedestrian being tracked. For example, global positioning satellites (“GPS”), electromagnetic emitters/receivers, and inertial units such as accelerometers and gyroscopes have been used in such navigation systems.